Torciendo Destinos
by 66ButterflyOfDarkness99
Summary: ¿Que tan lejos estas dispuesto a ir para cambiar el destino de alguien? - Basado en el doujin 'AoNoAo' pero con KaitoxAoko - The english version "Twisting Fates" can be found on my profile
1. Prólogo

**Torciendo Destinos**

**Prólogo**

* * *

"_Tu destruirás el mundo de esa mujer…"_

"Ah! Ahhh!"

"Hey, no te desmayes…trata de concentrarte!" Un chico animaba a la chica desnuda debajo de él, mientras que sus caderas continuaban embistiendo con un rápido ritmo en el cuerpo de la chica.

"Gya…Ah! Aaahhhh!"

"Wow, de verdad que te estás humedeciendo ahí abajo. Y continua haciéndose mas apretado…" El chico sonrió ampliamente. "Acaso…¿te estás enviciando con mi cuerpo?

"¡N…No…!"

"Oh si que lo estas. ¡Mira, te estás excitando aun más!"

"Ah! Hnf…UAAAAH….!"

'_¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo fue que terminó así…?' _La chica pensó cansada mientras su cuerpo continuaba temblando por las ondas fuertes de otro orgasmo.

Al fin, la chica no pudo aguantarlo más y el sueño finalmente tomo posesión de su cuerpo cansado.

Con una respiración irregular, el chico salió de adentro de ella y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo cálido. "Es justo como lo dijo la bruja…" Suavemente, beso la frente de la chica. "Yo… he destruido tu mundo perfecto."

Cariñosamente, jugó con uno de los mechones del pelo de la chica. Su propio pelo oscuro y desordenado, ahora todo sudado debido al ejercicio, estaba aplastado contra su frente; oscureciendo un poco sus ojos azules y profundos. "Lo siento tanto…Aoko Nakamori…"

'_Fragmentos de tu mundo destrozado siguen cayendo sobre mi cuerpo…pero yo elegí estar con vos…aunque no hay nada que me detenga de dejarte sola…'_

* * *

**Bueno...como se lo prometí a Lady Paper, acá esta la versión en español del fic que estoy adaptando. La versión en ingles, para el que quiera leerla, puede encontrarla en mi profile como "Twisting Fates" y decidí subirla en el fandom de Detective Conan para que no se mezclaran... ;D**

**La trama original no es mia, pertenece a un KaitoxShinichi doujin llamado "AoNoAo". Como no soy fan de esa pareja (yuck yuck yuck!) pero me gusto la historia decidi adaptarlo en un KaitoxAoko fic! ;P**_  
_

**Espero que les guste!**

**Butterfly-chan**


	2. Capítulo 1 Encuentros

**Capitulo 1 – Encuentros**

* * *

Los suaves murmullos y el constante golpeteo de la porcelana se mezclaban en el fondo de la mente de Hakuba mientras leía uno de sus libros favoritos (Sherlock Holmes por supuesto), con una taza caliente de té de Earl Grey al lado de él, en una pequeña área reservada de un lujoso café. A él le gustaban los lugares tranquilos como éste donde su mente podía tomarse un momento para descansar de todo su trabajo detectivesco. Oh, él todavía amaba resolver casos y atrapar criminales todos los días como su ídolo. Pero una cosa que lo diferenciaba de su personaje ficticio favorito, era que de vez en cuando la mente de Hakuba estaba demasiado sobrecargada con información; lo suficiente como para darle un dolor de cabeza del tamaño del Monte Fuji. Es por eso que él disfrutaba de estas pequeñas escapadas de la rutina…solo él, un delicioso té y su libro.

Fue una lástima que no hubiera durado más, cuando una mano con uñas perfectamente arregladas se posó sobre el mantel.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto Hakuba-kun?"

"Oh cielos, estuviste siguiéndome Akako-san? No creí que pudieras encontrar my pequeño escondite." Sutilmente se rió, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su té.

"¡Deja de hacerte de el tonto! ¡Contéstame!" Él pudo notar en sus ojos enojados una sensación de frustración y, ¿tal vez incluso un poco de miedo? "¿Por qué vos…? ¡¿Tenés alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo?"

"Por supuesto que la tengo." Una sonrisa tranquila rozó sus labios.; sus dedos delinearon los finos bordes de su tasa mientras miraba suavemente a su antigua compañera. "Pero más importante es, ¿Cómo supiste lo que estoy planeando?"

Akako cruzó los brazos tenazmente. Ella no iba a revelarle a este hombre su forma de enterarse de ciertas cosas. "Solo pensé acerca de eso…"

Hakuba se rió entre dientes, completamente consciente de que estaba mintiendo. "Bueno, no importa. Yo solo quiero sentarme y disfrutar del espectáculo. De hecho…" Le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la silla vacía al lado de él. "¿No quieres hacer lo mismo también?"

Akako estaba sorprendida. ¿Era este el mismo Hakuba Saguru de sus antiguos días de secundario? Había mejorado al leer las intenciones de las personas…

"Yo creo…supongo que estas en lo correcto…" Su expresión triste cambió repentinamente a sus típicos ojos misteriosos y seductora sonrisa. "Bien, hace lo que quieras. Pero sabe esto, estas haciéndolo en contra de la voluntad de Kuroba."

Su sonrisa se agrandó. "Él te va a odiar por esto."

Los ojos de Hakuba miraban a la bruja con una resolución firme en ellos. "Por mi está bien."

'_No espero ninguna recompensa de esto…así que él puede odiarme todo lo que quiera.'_

Akako le lanzó una mirada helada antes de dares la vuelta e irse. "Eres despreciable…igual que yo…"

Hakuba cerró los ojos y continuó tomando su té. _'Lo sé, pero…'_

Solo unos minutes pasaron desde su encuentro con la bruja, su mente estaba ocupada repitiendo su charla y tratando de recalcular el resultado de sus acciones, cuando una voz conocida alcanzó sus odios.

"Hmmm…Supuse que te encontraría en el área más reservada de este lugar."

"¡Aoko-san!" Hakuba pestañó, sorprendido de no haberla notado parada al lado suyo.

"¿Cómo estás Hakuba-kun?" Aoko le sonrió cálidamente mientras se sentaba al lado del detective.

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar." También le sonrió. "De todos modos, lo siento por llamarte tan repentinamente."

"Está bien. De todas formas hoy no tengo ningún trabajo o reunión." Una mesera se acercó a su mesa, tomando la orden de café con leche de Aoko.

Hakuba suspiró mirando a su antigua amiga con más detenimiento. "Ya pasaron tres meses y dos días, huh…y todavía no cambiaste nada." No es que una persona pudiera cambiar tanto en ese período, pero él estaba alegre de que ella siguiera viéndose igual desde la última vez que la vio. Como había cambiado mucho desde que habían terminado el secundario, tenía miedo que la próxima vez que la viera no podría reconocerla. Decidió cambiar de tema cuando ella le dio una mirada interrogativa. "Así que, ¿cómo está tu papá?"

"Ah, él está muy bien. Ese hombre testarudo se rehúsa a dejar su trabajo a pesar de su edad. A veces me preocupo, ¿sabes?" La mesera volvió con su orden, y después de agregarle una pequeña cantidad de azúcar, tomó un pequeño sorbo. La sensación tibia del café mezclado con la leche corriendo por su garganta, calentó su interior contra el no tan frío clima de principios de primavera. "Uno de estos días él se va a lastimar si continúa corriendo como un adolescente en vez sesentón que es en verdad…"

"Ya veo… ¿y qué hay de vos? Ser una periodista debe ser igual de agotador."

Aoko sonrió. "Un poco, pero lo disfruto mucho así que no es tan malo. Además, estaré trabajando en el exterior el próximo año, mi jefe necesita a alguien para que vaya a Italia a cubrir una historia sobre la vida amorosa oculta de un político." Aoko puso los ojos en blanco. "Aun así, será lindo el cambio del paisaje." Descansó su cabeza en una de sus manos y miró a Hakuba con una sonrisa de complicidad. "Pero…dejémonos de juegos, ¿sí?"

Hakuba estaba sorprendido. "¿Huh?"

"No te hagas el tonto con migo. Yo sé que vos no me llamarías repentinamente a menos que fuera por una buena razón."

Hakuba contempló a la chica- no a la mujer delante de él. Cierto…Aoko ya no era una inocente pequeña niña. Sonrió, la pequeña Aoko era ahora una astuta mujer adulta. "Ciertamente. Eres demasiado inteligente como para no darte cuenta de eso."

Aoko rió entre dientes ante el cumplido, y tomó otro pequeño sorbo de su café. "¿Entonces? ¿Pasó algo tan urgente que debías encontrarte con migo ni bien llegaste de Londres?"

"De hecho, si…" Hakuba la miró con detenimiento, sus ojos fijos en los de ella esperando por su reacción. "¿Has escuchado los rumores de que Kaitou KID planea robar una joya en exhibición?"

Aoko se detuvo a penas en mitad de sorbo. Su mirada se levantó para encontrarse con los ojos color avellana del detective.

A Hakuba le gustó esta reacción. Para cualquiera que estuviera mirando podría haber significado nada, pero para él sugería más que suficiente. "Bueno, una persona a quien yo sospecho de ser Kaitou KID acaba de llegar a Japón después de vivir por años en el exterior. La coincidencia es demasiado extraña como para dejarla por alta."

'_No estará hablando de… ¿o sí?"_

Aoko trató de no demostrar demasiado interés en el asunto, sacando una expresión impasible mientras recorría con su dedo el intricado diseño pintado sobre el borde de la taza. "¿Así que piensas que el Kaitou KID que estuvo cometiendo los crímenes todo este tiempo es falso?"

"Es difícil de decir, ya que no podemos ver realmente su cara durante los robos."

Aoko bebió silenciosamente los últimos restos de su café. "Hmm…estás bastante seguro con éste, ¿no es así?"

"De hecho, me gustaría que lo conocieras, Aoko-san." Aoko casi escupió todo su café. "Estoy seguro que lo vas a reconocer de algún lugar…" Sonrió ampliamente.

Aoko se tensó. No estaba lista para algo como esto. Nunca hubiera adivinado que Hakuba estaría planeando juntarlos después de tantos años… ¿y para qué? ¿Qué estaba planeando?

"Si mi deducción es correcta," Continuó. "Tendrás la oportunidad de ser la primer periodista en publicar la identidad de KID. ¿No es ese el sueño de todo periodista?"

'_Maldición…está apostando a que voy a fallar, ¿no es así?' _Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"De todas formas estoy seguro de que él- ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!" Hakuba se paró rápidamente y le sonrió a alguien sobre el hombro de la chica.

Aoko se congeló; no se atrevía a mirar atrás. Un repentino escalofrío corrió por su espalda alcanzando la punta de sus dedos con una sensación de… ¿déjà vu? _'¿Qué fué eso? __Yo…sentí esto hace mucho tiempo…incluso puedo sentirlo a él mirándome. Pero maldita sea, yo ya no lo amo…ya no.' _Con una oculta sensación de frustración, se dio cuenta que solo le tomó a él estar en la misma habitación que ella para hacerla sentir así.

"Ahh, discúlpame por llamarte acá cuando justo regresaste." Hakuba hablaba con el hombre detrás de ella.

Aoko juntó todo su coraje para darse la vuelta y mirar a su antiguo amigo de la infancia, a su primer amor; al hombre que vistió un traje blanco con un monóculo de metal el día que le rompió el corazón.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se veía apuesto. Ya era bastante atractivo durante sus días en el secundario, pero la adultez ciertamente aumentó esas cualidades. Con una mirada sutil, notó sus ropas: Jeans holgados, una remera a rayas en azul y verde con una camisa azul oscuro sobre ella, zapatillas blancas y una gorra verde tapando su oscuro pelo desordenado. Fue una sorpresa que no haya cambiado su estilo en cuanto a la vestimenta, mientras que ella comenzó a favorecer la ropa formal…eligiendo camisas o blusas simples por sobre remeras infantiles con volados y polleras rectas por sobre tiernas polleras cortas como su antiguo yo solía hacer. Similar al atuendo que estaba usando en el momento, una simple pollera recta ajustada con una blusa blanca y zapatos negros de taco alto.

Supuso que se vería más adulta que él.

De repente, él miró hacia ella; su cara vacía de todo sentimiento excepto por una pequeña sonrisa haciéndose camino por sus labios.

'_Maldita sea él y su cara de Póker…'_

"Hola." Él la saludó casualmente, quitándose su gorra. "Lamento interrumpirlos."

'_Las agallas que tiene para hablarme así después de que él- ¡Agh! __¡Bien! No me importa. __El ya no me interesa…'_

Aoko volvió a darse la vuelta, sin importarle si sus acciones fueran un poco maleducadas. "Ah, no hay problema."

"Kuroba-kun, no seas tan formal y por favor siéntate con nosotros." Hakuba volvió a sentarse en su silla e hizo una seña para que venga la mesera. "¿Qué te gustaría tomar?"

"Chocolate caliente para mí." Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla vacía que quedaba en su mesa. Sus movimientos eran impecables como siempre, aún irradiaban esa ilimitada confianza tan característica de él.

Aoko reprimió una sonrisa indeseada. Al parecer todavía le gustaban las cosas dulces. "Yo quisiera otro café con leche por favor."

Hakuba asintió. "Y más té para mi, gracias." La mesera asintió y se marchó para traer sus órdenes, dejando un silencio profundo e incómodo colgando entre ellos. Aoko se preguntaba como ellos podían lucir tan calmados cuando ella estaba apretando sus dedos debajo del mantel. Afortunadamente fue salvada por el llamado de su celular.

"Ah, perdón, denme un minuto." Agarró el celular de su cartera y se levantó, alejándose un par de pasos de ellos. "Si, habla Nakamori…"

"Hey…" Hakuba miró rápidamente a Kaito cuando éste habló. "¿Qué estás tramando?"

"¿Huh…? ¿A qué te referís?" Hakuba se cruzó de brazos. "Pensé que estarías feliz de volverla a ver."

Kaito lo miró hostilmente, demostrando claramente que no creía en sus palabras. Trató de aplacar la sensación de un mal presentimiento expandiéndose por su ser, haciendo que sus pies se movieran intranquilamente con la necesidad de huir del lugar antes de algo pasara.

"Además, quería confirmar una teoría que he tenido por un tiempo…"

"¿Huh?"

"Aoko-san…ella sabe de tu identidad secreta, ¿no es así?" Él estaba mirando directamente a Aoko con una sonrisa de sabelotodo. Kaito odiaba esa sonrisa.

"¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"La razón por la cual ustedes dos se separaron después de haber estado saliendo por tanto tiempo…fue porque ella descubrió que vos sos KID…al menos hasta ahí puedo adivinarlo."

Kaito continuó callado.

"Después de todo, nunca te vi tan afectado ante mis ojos. Ella siempre fue tu punto débil, ¿no es así?"

"No hables como si lo supieras todo…"

El tono frío de Kaito detuvo a Hakuba. Una sombra apareció sobre sus ojos ocultando cualquier sentimiento que estuviera tratando de contener.

Hakuba cerró sus ojos. _'Estás por tu cuenta ahora, Kuroba-kun. __No me va a importar si algo te pasa a vos…'_

Después de unos segundos, miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia el mago. Hakuba pudo observar la expresión melancólica de Kaito mientras miraba profundamente a la joven mujer hablando por teléfono.

'_No se puede hacer nada. Fui cuidadoso todo este tiempo…yo solo quiero que todo termine.' _Hakuba pensó severamente.

Después de más o menos un minute, Aoko volvió de su llamada con una pequeña disculpa, justo cuando la mesera llegó con sus órdenes. Hakuba fue el que comenzó con la conversación.

"Así que, Kuroba-kun, eres el aprendiz de la compañía de magos de Hopper, ¿correcto?" Tomó un sorbo de su té mientras miraba furtivamente hacia el mago. "Escuché que son bastante famosos, ¿no es así?"

Kaito revolvió con toda tranquilidad su chocolate caliente. "Nah, soy más que nada como un trabajador temporal. Trabajé con muchos otros magos increíbles antes de esto." Tomó un pequeño sorbo, su paladar saboreó el delicioso sabor del chocolate mezclado con la leche caliente. "Sin embargo, es fácil promocionarse a sí mismo y tener tu propio show cuando uno estuvo involucrado con grandes nombres como ellos."

"¿Oh? ¿Tu propio show? Impresionante, Kuroba-kun…parece que estuviste trabajando duro."

Kaito sonrió. "Por supuesto, fue mi sueño desde que fui un niño."

"Hum…Y espero que no te olvides de mandarme una invitación para el estreno." Hakuba sonrió ampliamente.

"Nah, vos podes ir a comprarte tu propia entrada." Kaito se burló de él con su propia sonrisa de bufón.

Hakuba se rió entre dientes. "¿Y qué hay de Aoko-san? ¿Le enviarás una invitación a ella?

Aoko, quien hasta entonces estuvo evitando cualquier contacto visual con su ex-novio durante su conversación (la cual no tenía nada que ver con vergüenza y más que ver con cierto sentimiento incómodo mezclado con tristeza), levantó su mirada con una expresión de sorpresa y sin pensarlo miró hacia el mago, esperando su respuesta.

Sin embargo, Kaito permaneció mirando al detective; sus ojos estaban imperturbables como siempre que su cara de Póker estaba involucrada. "Eso dependerá de si ella quiere ir." Finalmente se volteó para verla; sus ojos de un azul infinito miraban atentamente los suyos, ahora esperando _su_ respuesta.

Sus ojos quemaban, encendiendo un fuego perdido hace mucho tiempo que comenzó en sus regiones bajas y se extendió por todo su cuerpo haciendo que se le erizaran los pelos de sus brazos. Ella odiaba como él todavía podía hacerla reaccionar así después de tanto tiempo. "Bueno…ah…yo-" Una melodía suave la interrumpió.

Una vez más, salvada por la campana; pero esta vez era el teléfono de Hakuba. El contestó la llamada con una expresión curiosa al ver el identificador de llamadas. "Ah, discúlpenme, es de la oficina central."

"Habla Hakuba. ¿Qué sucedió?" Su expresión cambió de seria a sorprendida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "¿Eh? ¿Una nota de aviso de Kaitou KID?"

Aoko le lanzó a Kaito una mirada sorprendida; él, en cambio, continuó tomando de su vaso alto relleno de delicioso chocolate sin importarle nada.

"Si…si, entiendo." Cerró ruidosamente el teléfono y agarro su sacó de atrás de su silla. "Perdón, pero tengo que irme ahora. Parece que vamos a pasar toda la noche descifrando su mensaje codificado."

"¿Mensaje codificado?" Preguntó Aoko.

"Ahh…parece que esta vez realmente le puso un montón de esfuerzo. Además llamaron a Shinichi Kudo y a Heiji Hattori para que nos ayudaran."

"¿Oh? ¿Una reunión de detectives? Me alegra que no me hayan invitado…" Kaito sonrió ampliamente mientras jugaba con el sorbete de su vaso.

Fue en ese momento que Aoko se dio cuenta de algo. _'Esperen un momento…si Hakuba se va entonces yo me voy a quedar sola con…'_

"A-Ah…mejor yo también me voy…" Anunció abruptamente. "Se está haciendo tarde y necesito terminar algunos asuntos que tengo pendientes…" Hakuba abrió su boca para aclarar que en verdad ella no tenía ningún asunto pendiente, pero una furtiva mirada feroz dirigida hacia él lo hizo cambiar de idea. Mientras se paraba, sacó al azar un par de billetes de su cartera.

"Yo pago." Kaito la detuvo.

"Pero-"

Hizo una seña con su mano, a modo de que no se preocupara. "Solo vayan, no hay problema."

"Ah…está bien, gracias." Aoko desvió la mirada; no quería dejarlo ver el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

"Bueno, hasta luego Kuroba-kun." Hakuba se despidió con la mano, mientras caminaba hacia la salida del café.

Aoko se despidió rápidamente, y se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

"Si, adiós." Kaito se quedó solo; tomando de un solo sorbo los restos de su vaso. Por un largo tiempo él simplemente contempló el espacio vacío donde previamente se había sentado la mujer que amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Me sorprendió que decidieras unirte a nosotros, Aoko-san."

Aoko refunfuñó por lo bajo. "Sí, bueno vos viste lo que pasó…no podía decirle que no…"

Hakuba se rió entre dientes, recordando la escena graciosa de Aoko hablando con su papá, justo después de irse del café, y pidiéndole que vaya a verlo atrapar a ese maldito ladrón.

"Aún así," Aoko miró asombrada sus alrededores; el museo en el que se encontraban estaba completamente rodeado de policías, haciendo un muro humano para prevenir que cualquier civil lograra entrar. Había oficiales corriendo en todas las direcciones siguiendo las órdenes de un humeante Inspector Nakamori después de que hubieran fallado, otra vez, en proteger a la joya. "Estoy bastante asombrada con la rapidez en el que las cosas se están desarrollando…Primero, descifrar esa nota en tiempo record."

"Todo fue gracias a Kudo-kun, Hattori-san y a mí. Aunque, yo fui el que descubrió la frase más importante sobre-" Él comento orgullosamente.

"_Segundo_, descubrir que el robo iba a ser _hoy_ exactamente una hora después de recibir la nota y lograr todo esto en tan poco tiempo…"

"Otra vez, una perfecta combinación de-"

"¡Y tercero! ¡La forma en la que la joya fue robada! ¡Un simple '_puff_' y había desaparecido! No hubo risas burlonas, ni bromas, ni policías apilándose sobre el ladrón, ni pintura, ni fuegos artificiales y más importante, ¡no hubo rastros de KID! Hakuba-kun, ¿no encuentras todo esto muy raro? Digo, sé que KID es impredecible pero él nunca ha hecho algo como esto antes…" Aoko reflexionó, Kaito no era de los que hacen las cosas a las apuradas…ella sabía por experiencia que él deliberadamente se tomaba su tiempo mientras hacía algo para asegurarse que todo saliera a su modo.

Hakuba también reflexionó sobre esto, era seguro que había una anomalía en el patrón de sus acciones pero Shinichi y Heiji le habían advertido que ciertas personas de negro podrían estar detrás de las razones del ladrón de saltearse todo el show desplegado durante sus robos. Ellos podrían estar más cerca de lo que sospechaban y el ladrón estaba en un apuro. Hakuba trató de evadir su pregunta; Aoko no podía estar involucrada en el asunto. "Aoko-kun… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

"Ahh…Seguro Hakuba-kun. ¿De qué se trata?"

"¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en periodista? Una vez me dijiste que querías convertirte en inspector de policía como tu papá para atrapar a KID…"

Decir que Aoko estaba sorprendida por su pregunta era una afirmación. ¿Por qué estaba preguntando eso ahora?

Fue en ese punto, que ella tontamente se dio cuenta del porque Hakuba la había llamado para encontrarse con él. Él sabía que ella sabía acerca del secreto del Kaito y la razón por la cual se separaron…_su_ razón por la cual dejó la academia de policía…y ahora quería que ella le dijera todo así él tendría la evidencia necesaria para encerrarlo.

La cara de Aoko se cerró en una especie de expresión aburrida. Parecía que estaba haciendo eso bastante seguido cuando el nombre del ladrón era traído a la conversación. Era como su cara de Póker privada. "Bueno, al principio eso era lo que quería…pero después, me aburrió la idea and me di cuenta que quería ser una periodista en vez de trabajar con la policía." Se encogió de hombros. "Si bien a mí siempre me gustó revelar la verdad detrás de un misterio, yo no estoy hecha para trabajo de policía."

Esto fue dicho por la mujer que desenmascaró al ladrón más buscado por la Interpol…

"¿De verdad?" Lo dijo en un tono que claramente expresaba una insinuación de sarcasmo.

"¡Sip! Y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. ¡No creerás lo interesante que es mi carrera!"

"¿En serio?" Los ojos de Hakuba penetraban los de ella. Ella no estaba segura cuanto más iba a poder durar con el interrogatorio; las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

"¡Hakuba-san!" Un oficial corrió rápidamente hacia ellos. "Lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesitamos de su ayuda con el mensaje que él dejo."

"Ah…es verdad, él dejo una nota después de que la joya prácticamente desapareciera ante nuestros ojos."

"Correcto, señor." El oficial asintió.

"Ah, pero…" Miró con incertidumbre a Aoko.

"Está bien Hakuba-kun, yo tomaré un taxi." Hizo un gesto con su mano, a modo de que no preocupara. Estaba mucho mas aliviada ahora que el interrogatorio quedó atrás y agradecía a Dios su buena suerte de ser salvada en los momentos más precisos.

"¿Eh…? Al menos déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta…"

Ella sonrió. "Está bien. Conozco la salida, ¡gracias igualmente Hakuba-kun!"

"De nada. Buenas noches, Aoko-san." La saludó cortezmente con la cabeza.

Aoko lo saludó una vez más con la mano, después fue a despedirse de su papá (no sin antes sermonearlo sobro como debería descansar más) y finalmente se dirigió hacia las escaleras ya que los ascensores estaban fuera de servicio debido al robo.

Las escaleras estaban sorprendentemente vacías, con solo el brillo de la luna llena entrando por las ventanas iluminando su camino hacia abajo. Aoko se preguntó si era porque ya nadie usaba las escaleras que encontraron innecesario instalar algún aparato electrónico para iluminarlas.

Se detuvo al lado de una de las ventanas, mirando larga y fijamente hacia la deslumbrante luna llena. "Que hermosa…" Murmuró. Posó una mano sobre uno de los ventanales y se dio cuenta que una de las ventanas estaba un poco abierta.

'_¿Huh? Que raro… ¿por qué esta ventana estaría abier-?' _El repentino sonido de pisadas subiendo velozmente hacia ella la hizo detenerse a mitad del pensamiento. Pero su corazón se detuvo por completo cuando vio a nadie más que al legendario ladrón Kaitou KID subiendo a gran velocidad las escaleras y casi chocándose contra ella de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos al detenerse a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

"Ah…" Aoko lo miró estupefacta.

'_Mierda, de todas las cosas…' _Kaito pensó, maldiciendo su mala suerte. De repente, vislumbró por afuera de la ventana un sutil movimiento en uno de los edificios cercanos, y después de una rápida inspección, se dio cuenta espantosamente que alguien estaba de hecho arriba de ese edificio y que les estaba apuntando con algo…

"¡Cúbrete!" Rápidamente empujó a Aoko fuera del lugar, escuchando en el proceso el ruido de un disparo impactando contra algo sólido, y tirándolos a ambos hacia el suelo, fuera de la vista del francotirador.

"¡Oww! Hey, eso duele… ¿Qué demonios fue eso…?" Aoko se frotó el lugar detrás de su cabeza donde se golpeó contra el suelo e intentó levantarse solo para ser empujada hacia abajo otra vez.

"¡Quédate abajo idiota!"

"¡¿Eh?" Aoko pestañeó, sus ojos concentrándose en una cara que conoció desde hace muchos años.

Kaito continuó mirando por afuera de la ventana en caso de que viera algún movimiento sospechoso indicando que todavía estaban siendo atacados. Después de unos segundos se relajó y miró a la mujer debajo de él. "Parece que pararon de disparar. ¿Estás lastimada?"

Notó la forma en la que lo miraba; sorpresa, tristeza, enojo…todas esas emociones estaban revolviéndose en sus ojos tan claros como los rayos de luna que brillaban sobre sus mechones oscuros y desordenados, haciéndola ver como una diosa enojada que vino a la tierra para castigarlo por sus pecados.

Y fue ahí cuando sintió que algo faltaba en su cara. Una tentativa mano sobre su ojo derecho le confirmó que su monóculo se había caído el algún punto de cuando empujó a Aoko hacia abajo.

Los dos se quedaron en esa posición, congelados por un par de segundos y mirándose fijamente con sus propios tipos de emociones…

…hasta que escucharon varias pisadas avanzando velozmente hacia ellos.

"¡Escuché algo por ahí!" Alguien gritó en el piso de abajo. "¡Debe ser KID!"

"Vos…" Aoko murmuró, por alguna razón se dio cuenta que no podía moverse. "Van a atraparte si vos…" ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esto? Le importaba muy poco lo que le pasara a él.

Kaito sonrió con satisfacción, sintiéndose bastante feliz por su preocupación. "¿Acaso no lo sabes? Soy el maestro del disfraz."

"¿Huh?" Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su mano se aproximaba a su cara. "¡Hey! ¿Qué estás-?" Un pequeño spray con un gracioso olor salió de su manga, haciendo que Aoko se sintiera inesperadamente somnolienta hasta que su mundo se tornó completamente negro.

Kaito la giró en sus brazos así podría cargarla en ellos, haciéndole más fácil escapar con la chica dormida. Sin embargo, antes de irse, lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia una pequeña grieta en uno de los escalones, indudablemente hecho por la bala dirigida para matarlo.

Los policías continuaron buscando por todo el museo.

Hakuba continuó descifrando el desconcertante código dejado por el ladrón.

Shinichi y Heiji investigaron el lugar por alguna señal de los cuervos.

El inspector Nakamori continuó gritando órdenes a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino.

Y aún así, en ese momento nadie se dio cuenta…que Aoko Nakamori había desaparecido bajo la brillante luna pálida…

* * *

**Bueno...no creí que pudiera traducir tan rápido el primer capitulo...pero acá esta! 8D**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mis dos amigas Aoko y Lady Paper ^^**

**Que lo disfruten~!**

**Butterfly-chan**


	3. Capitulo 2 Acuerdo

**Capitulo 2 - Acuerdo**

* * *

'_Mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado.'_

Aoko se sintió como si estuviera debajo del agua, solo que en vez de estar flotando sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera clavado en el fondo y todo alrededor de ella estuviera oscuro y frio. Unos murmullos sutiles podían escucharse en un rincón alejado de su dolorida cabeza. Su mente confusa estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse en sus alrededores y en lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

'_Puedo escuchar la voz de alguien…pero no puedo entender lo que dice.'_

"Aoko…" Escuchó una voz tenue, seguida de una caricia gentil en su mejilla izquierda. Notó con agrado lo tibio que se sentía el gesto.

'_¿Esa persona me está llamando? ¿Quién es?'_

Con la poca fuerza que poseía en ese momento, Aoko trató de abrir sus ojos pero sentía como si sus pestañas pesaran una tonelada, resultando en pequeños parpadeos que le permitieron capturar algunos detalles del mundo exterior. Todo era caótico y confuso, imágenes borrosas y colores mezclados entre sí bailaban delante de ella; todo menos una cara ensombrecida de un hombre con pelo alborotado y ojos de un azul profundo.

"Yo…"

La oscuridad la consumió, como un grueso velo sobre sus ojos; su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo.

Y todo estaba quieto y tranquilo una vez más.

* * *

_El viento era de un frio entumecedor, sus piernas temblaban, sus dedos se movían nerviosamente. Trato de hablar, de decir algo, lo que sea, pero encontró su garganta seca y áspera._

_Los rayos de luna revelaban sus lágrimas silenciosas deslizándose por su cara. Ni siquiera trató de ocultarlas. No podía. _

_Su impecable ropa blanca brillaba en contraste con la noche oscura._

"_Perdón."_

_Un ligero susurro, pero maldita sea la tranquilidad de la noche…ella aún podía escucharlo._

_Ella gritó. Maldijo. Odió. Juró. Amenazó._

_Y él accedió silenciosamente a cada uno de ellos._

_Ella se rompió en un millón de pedazos._

* * *

"Mmm…" Aoko se despertó, despidiéndose de un sueño sin recuerdos; su mano masajeó su cabeza dolorida. Realmente sentía como si un montón de elefantes hubieran decidido bailar polka sobre su cabeza…dos veces. "Ugh, este dolor me está matando…"

Sintió a medias la sensación de una tela suave debajo de sus dedos, y después de abrir cansadamente sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una cama…un cama desconocida con sábanas de seda blanca. "En realidad… ¿dónde estoy?"

Aoko parpadeó, empujando su cuerpo hasta estar sentada. Su mente comenzó a recorrer por sus recuerdos borrosos, siguiendo paso a paso desde el comienzo de su día hasta el robo de KID. _'Recuerdo haberme cruzado con KID en el museo…y creo que él fue el que me durmió…con una especie de gas, ¿quizás?' _Aoko se frotó los ojos cansadamente, su vista estaba más clara ahora. _'¿Qué pasó realmente conmigo después?'_

Un repentino enojo comenzó a formarse dentro de ella una vez que su mente proceso a fondo lo sucedido.

'_¡Ese hijo de puta! A pesar de que teníamos un trato él va y- ¡gahhh!'_

Lo sabía. Desde hace algunos años que ya lo sabía. Fue la razón principal por la cual ella no lo vió por tanto tiempo. Ella prometió que nunca revelaría el secreto de Kaito si él se alejaba de su vida. Esa persona…

'_Kaito…' _Suspiró. _'Durante el secundario… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Hakuba estuvo siempre en lo correcto?' _Recordó tristemente como el detective solía burlarse de él sobre KID. Incontables de veces Hakuba se había acercado a él con la esperanza de arrinconarlo y hacerlo confesar, las cuales todas habían sido aludidas por Kaito con una coartada extremadamente convincente.

Y pensar que ella siempre lo defendió tan testaruda y tontamente. Aoko apretó las sabanas con una expresión de dolor. Sabía que no debía pensar sobre el pasado, no ahora. Ni nunca.

Un recuerdo fugaz sobre los acontecimientos de anoche cruzó su mente. _'¿Y que pasó con el arma que se disparó en ese entonces…?' _Rápidamente apartó las sabanas blancas y se levantó de la cama tamaño King, aliviada de tener algo mas en que pensar. _'En todo caso, primero necesito averiguar que está pasando. Dios…no puedo creer que fui tan descuidada.' _Observó sus alrededores, notando solamente una cama, dos mesas de luz a cada lado de la cama, una mesa redonda y pequeña con dos sillas en la esquina izquierda de la habitación, y por ultimo dos puertas de las cuales una de ellas debía ser obviamente la salida de la habitación. _'Aún así, ¿Dónde exactamente es este lugar?'_

De pronto, una de las puertas comenzó a abrirse y Aoko se preparó para quien sea que estuviese del otro lado…

"¡Ah! ¿Estás despierta, Aoko-san? Gracias a Dios…estuviste durmiendo todo el día."

"¿¡Heh!? ¿Hakuba-kun?" Aoko exclamó bastante sorprendida de verlo a él en la puerta (y sosteniendo una bandeja con una tetera, una taza y lo que parecían galletitas deliciosas), en vez de cierto ladrón indeseado.

"¿Si?" El detective ingles la miró con ojos curiosos.

"Entiendo…así que, ¿vos fuiste el que me trajo aca?" Aoko se sintió realmente aliviada en ese momento.

"¿No recordás lo que pasó ayer a la noche?" Arqueó una ceja de forma interrogativa.

"Eh…no sé lo que pasó después de que perdí el conocimiento."

"Mmm…ya veo…¡Ah! Tomá, de seguro estas un poco hambienta. Te traje un poco de té y algunas galletitas." Señaló alegremente hacia la vendeja en sus manos mientras la dejaba sobre la pequeña mesa.

"¡Ah! Gracias, Hakuba-kun." Sonrió agradecida. Realmente necesitaba en ese momento una buena taza de té para calmar sus nervios.

"Bueno, te encontré desmayada en las escaleras." Comentó casualmente, con sus modales ingleses siempre presentes, mientras servía un poco del oscuro té en la taza. "Entonces decidí traerte conmigo a mi casa."

Aoko, momentáneamente se preguntó, porque Hakuba no la había llevado con su padre directamente. Eso habría tenido más sentido en lugar de llevarla hasta su casa.

De la nada comenzó a reírse por lo bajo; una loca idea había cruzado por su mente. "Ahora no irás a decirme repentinamente 'Yo soy KID', ¿verdad?"

"¿Heh? ¿Qué querés decir?" Detuvo su tarea de servirle el té, concentrando su mirada en la de ella.

"Eh, no importa…" Hizo un gesto rápido con su mano para que descartara su comentario. La tonta idea de haber sido realmente secuestrada por KID ahora sonaba completamente bizarra e improbable. Después de todo, ¿por qué lo haría? Aunque él haya sido la última persona que vio antes de desmayarse, ¿Qué motivos habría tenido para secuestrarla en vez de dejarla en las manos de la policía y de su padre? Pero si él no la secuestró entonces, ¿a quién pertenecía la imagen borrosa de antes? En ese momento no estaba muy segura, pero ahora que estaba tratando de juntar las piezas con una mente más clara, estaba tan segura que esos inconfundibles ojos azules y pelo alborotado pertenecían a él…

"¿Aoko-san?" Hakuba puso una mano sobre su hombre. Sabía que él debió haber notado su expresión confusa y ahora debía estaba preocupado.

"Bueno, la verdad es que…" Movió sus pies intranquilamente sobre el piso alfombrado. "Antes de que me desmayara vi a KID."

"¡¿KID?!"

"Eh…si. Me encontré con él por casualidad." Aunque ella tratara de sonar casual, podía sentir en su interior un extraño sentimiento revolviéndose inquietantemente. _'Sé que él piensa que Kaito es KID pero…no puedo decirle que yo en verdad lo sé. Después de todo hice un trato…'_

"Y ahi fue cuando te desmayaste, ¿no?" Hakuba se alejó de su lado y se sentó en una de las sillas, adoptando una postura que marcaba que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella pudo notar por su expresión, que su mente ya estaba trabajando y procesando lo que recién le había contado. Debía se cuidadosa con la información que transmitía, un simple error y Hakuba podría darse cuenta que estaba ocultando información.

"Eh…si, algo como eso." Sabía que era una mala mentirosa, pero con Hakuba lo era el doble.

"Aoko-san…"

"¿Mmm?" Aoko se levantó, caminando tranquilamente hacia la mesa pequeña y agarró su taza de té tomando un pequeño sorbo; su lengua saboreó el sabor dulce del té de frutilla. _'¿Cómo sabía Hakuba que me gustaba el té de frutilla?'_

"Cuando te encontré desmayada en el piso…también encontré restos de un disparo."

Aoko se quedó quieta.

"¿Pasó algo mas durante ese momento?"

'_Es verdad…en ese momento, parecía que estaban persiguiendo a KID pero no era la policía. Ellos no le dispararían."_

Un pequeño pitido interrumpió el profundo silencio entre los dos.

"¿Qué fue ese sonido?" Preguntó Hakuba.

"Oh, ¿esto?" Aoko sacó un dispositivo pequeño debajo del collar de su camisa. "Es un celular ultra fino de alta potencia que me dio un amigo periodista." Sonrió ampliamente. "Aparentemente un profesor lo inventó y le encargó varios de estos para él y otros compañeros del trabajo. Él pensó que yo debería llevar uno en el caso de que algún día estuviera en problemas." Aoko se preguntó por un momento si ella realmente se metía en tantos problemas… "¿Ves? Tiene una hoja adhesiva para poder adherirla debajo del collar de mi camisa y así nadie lo nota."

Aoko soltó una pequeña risa y se levantó para sentarse mas cómodamente sobre la amplia cama. "Es genial, ¿no? Ahora, parece que alguien me esta llamando. Debe ser-"

Aoko no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una mano le arrebató repentinamente el dispositivo de sus manos, mientras que otra mano presionaba firmemente sobre su boca, empujándola a ella violentamente hacia atrás sobre la cama. Un cuerpo grade y pesado la atrapó a ambos lados de sus caderas haciendo imposible para ella moverse. Podía escuchar una voz tenue que la llamaba saliendo del dispositivo.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente con la esperanza de liberarse de su captor. ¡¿Por qué Hakuba le hacia esto?! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Y en ese momento, pudo escuchar su propia voz hablando…

"¿Hola? Ah, perdón papá, pero parece que la señal es muy débil."

"_¡¿En dónde estas?! ¡Tuve que llamarte a este número porque no podía comunicarme a tu teléfono regular!"_

"Perdón…perdón…como dije, la señal es muy mala en este momento. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo?"

Aoko abrió a penas un ojo cuando su mano hizo contacto con algo suave y plástico como goma; ella tiró de él sin dudar.

"Ah, lo lamento pero me tengo que ir. Algo se presento inesperadamente."

"_De todas formas, debiste haberme llamado para hacerme saber que estabas bien."_

"Lo lamento."

"_No estás en peligro, ¿verdad?"_

"Nah, ni que estuviera tratando con un asesino o lo que sea. Y si lo estuviera, ¡no estaría hablando con vos así papá!"

Los ojos de Aoko se agrandaron cuando vio la verdadera cara de esa persona.

La cara de Kaito le sonreía traviesamente detrás de los pocos restos de la máscara rota.

"Bueno, me tengo q ir, pero prometo llamarte ni bien llegue a casa." Sonrió ampliamente. "Si… ¡Te dije que estoy bien!"

Aoko cerró sus ojos fuertemente, una repentina ola de emociones bañaban su cuerpo por completo.

"¡Nos vemos!" Kaito terminó la conversación y liberó su boca. "Aww…lamento eso, Nakamori-san." Se burló, su tono de voz cambiando drásticamente a la verdadera.

"¡Vos…! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Antes de que se diera cuenta, Kaito la había dado vuelta boca abajo contra las sabanas, y había cerrado un par de esposas en su muñeca izquierda.

"¡K-Kuroba…!" No _Kaito_, porque ella había prometido con bastante enojo que nunca lo llamaría por su nombre otra vez. Y él no la llamaría a ella por el suyo, ese había sido parte su trato, ¿verdad? Perder todos los vínculos entre ellos. "¡¿Qué pensas hacer?!"

"Escucha…" Kaito comenzó a removerse casualmente los restos de la máscara. "Si tan solo hubieras seguido mi pequeño acto, nunca hubiera tenido que hacer esto. Pero ahora que conoces mi pequeño secreto…"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No te vas a salir de esta!" Trató de dar un par de tirones con la esperanza de liberar su mano.

"En ese caso…" Kaito sonrió ampliamente. "¿Por qué no hacemos un pequeño trato?" Acercó su cara a la de Aoko mientras que ella retrocedió un poco. "Después de todo, somos muy buenos haciendo tratos, ¿verdad Nakamori-san?"

Aoko refunfuñó por lo bajo, lanzándole un tentativo golpe con su mano libre. El cual fue fácilmente evadido con una sonrisa burlona.

"Lo único que quiero es que por los próximos diez días…te quedes en este lugar."

"¿Diez días?" Repitió sin querer mostrar lo nerviosa que se estaba realmente sintiendo por tenerlo tan cerca. "No entiendo el punto de todo esto."

"¿No es obvio? Durante esos diez días hay algunas joyas quiero robar."

Aoko parpadeó, su estado nervioso comenzó a transformarse rápidamente en enojo. "¡No me tomes por tonta! ¡¿Pensaste que iba a sentarme mientras hacías lo que quisieras?!"

Kaito sonrió, posando un dedo sobre sus labios como si estuviera haciendo una señal de silencio. "Como decía, si podes aguantarte diez días en este lugar, podrás decirle a la policía sobre mí."

Aoko contuvo la respiración. Kaito le estaba permitiendo revelar su identidad a los policías… ¿todo a cambio de que ella se quedara ahí por diez días? "¿Hablas en serio? ¿En qué estas pensando?" Lo miró sospechosamente, no podía confiar en él completamente. Ya no.

"Bueno, no significa que los policías vayan a poder atraparte aunque sepan mi identidad." Contestó alegremente.

"Ya veo…" Se mofó. "Estás muy confiado de eso, ¿verdad?" Después de un par de segundos en silencio y de mirar a su muñeca encadenada, Aoko levantó su cabeza y dirigió una profunda mirada llena de enojo hacia su ex novio. "Esta bien. Acepto." Uno pensaría que ella se había vuelto completamente loca por aceptar el trato, pero había evaluado sus opciones, y desde su perspectiva se encontraba completamente atrapada. No hacia ningún daño aceptar su pequeño acuerdo y ver a donde la llevaba eso.

La sonrisa de Kaito se amplió. Pero pudo notar un par de fallas en la máscara, un poco de tristeza ¿quizás?

"¡Pero! Solo con una condición…" Kaito parpadeó confuso. "Quiero que me digas por qué decidiste convertirte en KID. Esa noche…nunca me dijiste realmente por qué y al principio no me importaba pero ahora…" Aoko desvió su mirada; la pared resultaba mucho más interesante en ese momento. "Ahora quiero saber por qué lo hiciste. Por qué tuviste que mentirme durante todos esos años…"

Era la verdad…al principio, estuvo tan enojada con él que pensó que cual sea que fuera la razón que él tuvo, no era lo suficiente como para explicar sus acciones. Pero ahora, después de años de pensarlo y de calmarse, tenía curiosidad por saber sus motivos. Se sintió un poco tonta por preguntárselo ahora, y el silencio de Kaito la hizo pensar que él nunca se lo diría por voluntad propia después de todo lo que pasó.

"Esta bien." Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente sobre los de él, buscando algo, lo que sea que le permita saber que no estaba mintiendo. Aunque, ¿cómo podría realmente saberlo? "No me molesta contártelo, Nakamori-san."

Y sonrió. Era una sonrisa como nunca antes había visto…tan hermosa y a la vez tan triste que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera por toda su espalda hacia la punta de los pies. Tuvo que desviar la mirada. No se permitiría así misma sentir nada por él. No otra vez.

Otro sonido, diferente al anterior, interrumpió el silencio entre los dos.

"¿Q-Qué fue eso?"

"Uh oh…casi lo olvido." Kaito miró la hora en su reloj. "Perdón, pero se acabó el tiempo."

"¿Se acabó el tiempo?" _'¿No me digas que está en camino a robar algo?'_

Kaito se levantó, estirando sus extremidades como si fuera un gato gigante. "Tengo un espectáculo de magia que está a punto de comenzar."

"Oh…entiendo…" Parpadeó sorprendida.

"Volveré dentro de cinco horas aproximadamente." De repente, Kaito volvió a sentarse inclinándose un poco sobre ella. "Ni siquiera pienses en escaparte, ¿de acuerdo? No hasta que nuestro acuerdo haya finalizado."

Aoko refunfuñó y lo fulminó con su mirada. Si las miradas pudieran matar…

"Si rompes tu lado del trato, quien sabe lo que terminare haciendo…" Kaito le lanzó nuevamente una sonrisa que era más apropiada para el gato de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_. Pero ella no le iba a mostrar ningún tipo de reacción. No le iba a dar ese placer. Sus sentimientos por él habían terminado y ahora era una mujer adulta. Kaito no la asustaba. Le iba a demostrar que sus juegos no funcionaban con ella.

"Entiendo." Respondió con una voz monótona. "Hey…si estamos en un acuerdo, ¿podrías por lo menos sacarme las esposas?" Se estaba sintiendo realmente irritada con el hecho de que no podía moverse libremente.

Kaito sonrió, demasiado feliz para su gusto. "¡Me temo que eso es parte del acuerdo!"

Aoko masculló un fuerte insulto.

"Dios, que boca tan sucia…" Se rió entre dientes. "Ahora, deberías ser capaz de alcanzar la puerta de ahí si necesitas usar el baño." Señaló la puerta a su izquierda, cerca de la cama. "Y también hay un par de libros en ese cajón, para que puedas entretenerte." Señaló ahora hacia una de las mesas de luz.

'_Está realmente preparado…'_

"Nakamori-san."

"¿Huh?" Aoko notó que de repente estaba abriendo la otra puerta.

"No te olvides. Tenemos un acuerdo." Y agitó su pequeño dispositivo y celular antes de irse de la habitación.

Aoko se quedó mirando la puerta en silencio. Su mente ya estaba formando un plan para escaparse.

* * *

Kaito estaba terminando de prepararse para el espectáculo cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

"¡Kaito!" Notó que era una de sus compañeras; una chica linda y amable de pelo rubio y ojos color ámbar la cual, él sabía, tenía sentimientos por él. No era difícil de notar. "¿Estas listo?"

"Si, ya estoy listo Tia." Sonrió con indiferencia. "Enseguida voy."

"¿Hey, Kaito?" Tia se acercó a él con una expresión de entusiasmo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy segura, que con tus habilidades podrías hacer tu propio espectáculo de magia. Entonces, ¿por qué te quedas con esta compañía de magia? Le preguntó mientras sus ojos miraban hacia el piso con nerviosismo.

Kaito suspiró. "Buena pregunta." Cerró su casillero. "Creo que siento una sensación de comodidad cuando estoy con todo el grupo." Se sintió muy solo por varios años; no significa que estuvo literalmente solo, su madre y Jii-chan siempre estuvieron con él. Y aunque le cueste admitirlo, Hakuba también le hacía compañía de vez en cuando con partidos de ajedrez y litros de té (maldecía sus costumbres Británicas). Incluso experimentó la compañía de algunas que otras aventurillas nocturnas. Pero añoraba la oportunidad de estar con alguien más…

"¿De verdad?" Tia suspiró. Kaito se dió cuenta por su repentino cambio de humor que ella estaba esperando una respuesta diferente.

"Además, no estoy seguro de tener el coraje para hacerlo por mi cuenta." Sonrió juguetonamente. Su máscara cumplía con su trabajo al cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Aww, ¡siempre estas haciendo bromas Kaito!" Al principio hizo un puchero pero después liberó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que no podía contenerse.

Kaito se rió, contento de que logró levantarle los ánimos a su compañera, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación cuando notó que alguien, en un escandaloso vestido negro corto y ajustado con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, revelando en consecuencia su prominente busto, estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

"Akako." Decir que estaba sorprendido de verla ahí era un hecho. No había contado con su aparición tan pronto, aunque uno nunca podría decir con seguridad lo que la bruja sexy estaba planeando.

Ella le dio una sonrisa seductora.

"No recuerdo haberte llamado." Continuó su camino hacia la salida.

"¿Oh? En realidad, tampoco estoy feliz de estar acá." Ronroneó.

Kaito caminó hasta pasar por su lado sin importarle lo que tenía que decirle.

"No puedes esperar que crea que no has considerado que yo pueda saber tu pequeño secreto. Y no estoy hablando de cierta persona de blanco."

Kaito se detuvo, girando ligeramente la cabeza para ver a la bruja.

"Kaito, es hora de empezar el espectáculo…" Sugirió Tia al ver la cara seria de su compañero.

"Voy enseguida." Respndió de manera cortante.

"Está bien…solo apúrate, ¿de acuerdo?" Tía miró fugazmente hacia Akako y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo.

Una vez que la chica se perdió de vista, Akako se burló. "Oh dios…parece que esa chica siente algo por vos también, ¿huh?" Se rió por lo bajo. "Y aún así vos me dijiste tantas veces a quien le pertenecía realmente tu corazón."

"Si no tenés nada importante que hacer aquí, voy a tener que pedirte que vuelvas a tu asiento." Le respondió con una expresión de indiferencia.

"Je je…no te preocupes. Terminaré muy pronto." Con un movimiento sutil, corrió un mechón de su pelo sedoso detrás de su hombro. "Solo vine a transmitir un mensaje."

Akako sonrió ampliamente. "Vos me contaste porqué decidiste irte de Japón. ¿En verdad no podes esperar que te crea que te olvidaste?"

Los labios de Kaito temblaron brevemente hasta formar una sonrisa burlona. "No estoy seguro de saber de lo que estás hablando."

"Eso decís…podrás adoptar una actitud de valiente ahora…" Una de sus uñas perfectamente arregladas recorrió suavemente por la mejilla de Kaito. "Pero las ruedas del destino están girando…" Su tono de voz bajo hasta convertirse en un susurro. "La maldición conocida como destino, eventualmente pondrá fin a su tiempo juntos."

Su dedo continúo sensualmente con el recorrido hacia sus labios. "Se necesitaría un milagro para detenerlo…así que-"

La mano de Akako fue apartada violentamente.

"Lo siento, realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando." Sonrió como si nada en el mundo estuviera mal. "Nos vemos. El espectáculo está por empezar." Y continuó caminando hacia el escenario.

"Sos…¡sos un tonto!" Akako se sintió extremadamente enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarla de esa manera? "Hablo en serio…¡No esperes a que pase ningún milagro!"

'_Es verdad…no va a haber ningún milagro…y no tengo la intención de esperar a que pase alguno…' _Kaito pensó amargamente.

"No voy a permitir que eso pase." Susurró. _'Yo me las voy a arreglar para solucionarlo…'_

"¡Kaito!" Tai lo llamó. "¡Ya es casi la hora!"

"Si…este es el mejor escenario…" Sonrió ampliamente, sus manos ya están trabajando en el truco de apertura.

'_Cambiaré el destino con mis propias manos…aunque tenga que destruir este mundo para hacerlo…'_

Las luces del escenario consumieron su cuerpo por completo mientras que los gritos del público invadieron sus odios.

Aún así, solo un nombre permanecía intocable dentro de su mente.

'_Aoko…'_

* * *

"Mmm…mmngh…"

Aoko estiró su cuerpo tanto como pudo hacia la puerta de salida. "¡No puedo alcanzarla! ¡Maldición!"

"Dios…" Tiró de la cadena agarrada a las esposas. "¡Estas esposas son realmente resistentes!" Aoko se dejó caer de mala gana sobre la cama sintiéndose cansada después de sus varios intentos fallidos para liberarse. "Aww, ¡Ufa! Creo que no debería esperar menos de ese bastardo de KID…pero aun así…"

Aoko podía sentir su ceja temblar de rabia. "No puedo evitar sentirme burlada…estoy tan cerca de alcanzar la puerta…" Suspiró con la esperanza de calmar su aura asesina. "Por lo menos puedo alcanzar el baño pero ahí no hay ventanas, solo una pequeña abertura de ventilación." Murmuró para si misma. "Es casi como si hubiera planeado encerrarme acá desde un principio."

Suspiró. "Bueno, ¿que debería hacer? Creo que todavía me quedan tres horas, ¿no?" Se miró distraídamente su muñeca encadenada.

"_En ese caso, ¿por qué no hacemos un pequeño trato?"_

La cara sonriente de Kaito, y su charla previa, aparecieron repentinamente en su cabeza.

"_Ahora que conoces mi pequeño secreto…te vas a quedar acá por diez días mientras robo algunas joyas. Después te voy a decir con gusto porque me convertí en KID…"_

"No tiene sentido…" Pensó en voz alta. "Conozco su secreto desde hace rato y solo ahora decide encerrarme…" Un poco de su melancolía encerrada quería salir a la superficie, realmente despreciaba como las cosas terminaron entre ellos dos.

Aoko empujó una vez más esas indeseados sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser. Se prometió a si misma nunca volver a pensar sobre como las cosas eran en esos tiempos…

Su enojo volvió con una nueva idea que cruzó por su mente, y una vez más se encontró a sí misma odiando al hombre que la encerró en ese lugar. "Si me pongo a pensar en lo sucedido, Kuroba se debe estar divirtiendo con todo esto."

Sus finas cejas se fruncieron entre sus ojos azules cuando una nueva idea saltó en su mente. Dolería, pero era la única manera. "Aunque ciertamente no tengo intenciones de escapar…" Agarró una parte de las finas sábanas y las rompió sin dudar, envolviendo los restos sobre su mano izquierda. "Perdón, Kuroba. Sé que hice un trato con vos, pero si vos pretendes ocultar detalles de este trato…" Trató de juntar los dedos lo más que pudo debajo de las tiras recién cortadas mientras que su mano derecha se ubicaba sobre la esposa de metal. "¡Entonces eso estaría violando los términos de nuestro trato!" Y con toda su fuerza, y un grito contenido, empujó hacia abajo…

* * *

"Kaito…"

Con una botella de agua en una mano y apoyándose cansadamente sobre su casillero, Kaito le sonrió a la líder de la Compañía de Magos Hopper. "¿Qué pasa Jody?"

"¿Le dijiste hoy a Tia que te ibas a quedar con la compañía?" La mujer rubia le demandó con una expresión seria. "¿Acaso no lo dijiste vos mismo? ¿Que querías superar a tu padre algún día?"

"…Si…sobre eso…" Bajó la mirada. "Creo que este tour por Japón va a ser mi último…voy a abandonar la compañía después de eso."

"Entonces vas a continuar por tu cuenta, ¿no?"

Unos mechones de pelo cubrieron sus ojos, dejando ver solo una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa. "Algún día, creo que vas a entender porque no tengo ni el derecho de decir el nombre de mi padre…" Levantó la vista, un azul claro le devolvió la mirada realizando un maravilloso trabajo al ocultar las sombras detrás de ellos. "Mis capacidades como mago son sólo eso…"

Jody lo miró con una expresión de confusión. Preguntándose que pudo haberle pasado a aquel tenaz mago que ahora parecía como si sus sueños no tuvieran futuro…

* * *

"Ouch…" Pequeñas gotas de sangre corrían desde su muñeca hasta caer sobre las sabanas de la cama. "Creo que tuve lo que me merecía…maldita sea, en verdad duele." Aoko se agarró con fuerza el brazo izquierdo con la esperanza de que dejara de temblar por el dolor en su muñeca. Sin dejar que pasara ni un segundo más, agarró los pedazos de sabana usados anteriormente y comenzó a vendar su mano izquierda una vez más, pero esta vez para cubrir la herida.

'_Mejor me apuro antes de que vuelva…' _Caminó hacia la puerta. _'Entonces, ¿debería simplemente derrumbar la puerta? Apuesto a que está cerrada con llave…'_ Intentó girar la manija, dándose cuenta, con un poco de sorpresa, que estaba equivocada. _'¿No lo está? Pero, ¿por qué…?'_

Sacudió su mente de todo pensamiento. Con una resolución firme, y aún ligeramente preguntándose por qué no cerró la puerta, Aoko giró por completo la manija sintiendo la adrenalina del momento correr por su cuerpo y sus piernas listas para echarse correr fuera de la habitación. '_Ahora no es el momento para preocuparse por eso…tengo que salir de-'_

Sin que ella empujara, la puerta se abrió sola de golpe, revelando a un hombre con pelo alborotado y sonrisa traviesa del otro lado de la puerta. "¿Esto no va en contra de nuestro acuerdo?"

"Uhhh…" Aoko comenzó a sudar; no esperaba que la atraparan con las manos en la masa. "No es lo que parece…solo quería saber dónde estabas…" Mentir no era, claramente, una de sus mejores cualidades.

"Oh, ya veo." Continuó sonriendo, empujando la puerta para que se abriera un poco más y luego cerrándola firmemente detrás de él. "Creo que eso tiene sentido."

Aoko se encontró de repente siendo empujada hacia la cama mientras que Kaito se paró al lado de ella, mirándola desde arriba con una sonrisa enigmática y prestando atención a su mano vendada. "Aww…incluso te lastimaste a vos misma."

Aoko se sentó y comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente hacia atrás. No sabía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa con solo mirar esa sonrisa. "Cuando dijiste que ibas a volver en cinco horas…¿estabas mintiendo?"

Kaito comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella, arrodillándose sobre la cama, y atrapándola lentamente contra la cabecera. "Solo terminé antes de lo esperado."

"Si claro…" Aoko se burló. "Seguro que voy a escuchar eso muy seguido."

"Es lo mismo con usted Nakamori-san…" Su cara estaba peligrosamente cerca de la de ella. Incluso podía sentir su respiración cálida cuando hablaba. "¿Puede explicarme que estaba haciendo justo antes de que yo llegara?"

Aoko tembló nerviosamente. No estaba acostumbrada a que la atraparan haciendo algo malo. _'Momento…¿¡algo malo!? ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! ¡Estaba tratando de escapar! ¡Es por mi propio bien! Pero, si eso es verdad…¿por qué me siento tan avergonzada? Digo, ¿a quién le importa si le prometí que no iba a escapar…? Él también rompió un montón de promesas…_

Aún así, a Aoko se le hacía muy difícil mirarlo a los ojos y optó por mirar hacia otro lado, encontrando las sábanas debajo de ella mucho más interesantes. "Como dije, no estaba tratando de escapar. Solo iba a mirar por los alrededores y después iba a regresar."

"Nuestro trato consistía en que te quedaras en esta habitación, ¿no?"

Algo dentro de ella se rompió con su último comentario; su ira estaba volviendo a despertar y toda la frustración acumulada se estaba rápidamente apilando en un incontrolable torbellino de emociones. "¿¡Y vos qué!? ¡Ni siquiera me explicaste por qué estás haciendo esto!" En un impulso, agarró fuertemente el collar de su camisa haciendo que sus caras estuvieran un poco mas cerca. "¿¡Y por qué me trajiste acá!? Tratabas de incitarme para que intentara escapar, ¿¡no!?"

"Hey…" Kaito se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso ante la imagen de puro enojo de su antigua amiga. Aoko podía dar mucho miedo cuando quería.

"Podrás llamarte un ladrón galán o un caballero todo lo que quieras pero al final, ¡KID es solo un criminal común!" Dijo bruscamente, esta disparatada situación estaba finalmente sacándola de quicio y lo único que quería era golpear al chico delante de ella donde más le doliera. "No…de hecho, ¡vos sos peor! ¡Asi que apurate y soltame!"

Notó como la expresión de Kaito se transformó de un completo shock a no mostrar emoción alguna en tan solo un segundo. Sus mechones de pelo cubrían sus ojos pero aún así pudo notar como la piel de su cara se estaba perdiendo un poco de color.

"E-Estás un poco pálido…" Nunca había visto a Kaito así; se veía casi vulnerable, pero aún así sus muros parecían más altos que nunca. Imposibles de romper. Era triste darse cuenta que se estaba enfrentando a un Kaito diferente del que ella había implantado en su memoria muchos años atrás; no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta persona desconocida. ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad pasó con él todos estos años? Aoko comenzaba a arrepentirse de sus palabras…

"Hey…sabes…no soy tan malvada." Aflojó un poco el agarre de su mano en la camisa del chico. "Si me dejas ir, no le voy a decir a nadie. No informaré a los policías." Soltó un pequeño resoplido. "Lo estuve haciendo todo este tiempo, ¿no? ¿Por qué me detendría ahora?" Murmuró la última parte; de repente se estaba sintiendo muy tonta…

"Casi me olvido…" Susurró.

"¿Huh?" Aoko giró su cabeza hacia él. Su mirada azul oscuro estaba fija en los ojos de ella.

"Sabes, eres una verdadera tonta…" Soltó una pequeña risa. "_Ahouko._"

"Hey…Kuroba-" Aoko pegó un grito de dolor cuando sintió una repentina corriente de fuego recorrer su brazo hacia su hombro mientras su mano lastimada era presionada levemente contra el colchón. "Ugh…¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? Te dije que no iba a escapar, ¿¡no!?"

Aún sosteniendo su brazo lastimado, Kaito agarró rápidamente el otro brazo de Aoko y los sujetó a ambos arriba de su cabeza, encadenándolos expertamente con las esposas a la cabecera de la cama.

"¡Hey! ¿¡Qué estas…!?" Él agarró su frente y empujó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada, sujetándola y estando así a su completa voluntad.

"Si de verdad queres lastimarte tanto…" Sus dedos astutos comenzaron a viajar por arriba de su blusa, desabrochándola rápidamente y dejando su corpiño descubierto. "Entonces te voy a romper yo mismo, y lo voy a hacer suavemente…"

Aoko tembló. Este definitivamente no era el Kaito que una vez conoció. Él nunca le haría eso a ella a la fuerza. "¿¡Qué estás…!? ¡Esperá!" Sintió como algo húmedo y tibio comenzó a deslizarse por el borde de su corpiño, manos llendo detrás de su espalda y desabrochando rápidamente su corpiño sacándolo así de su camino.

"¡Para! ¡Kuroba!" Se movió violentamente con la esperanza de hacerlo parar. _'Oh Dios…esto no está__ pasando…no así…'_

Pudo ver como uno de sus pezones era completamente devorado por él, haciendo que una ola de calor se desenvolviera en sus regiones bajas. "¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Para!"

Una de sus manos comenzó a trasladarse lentamente hacia el sur, metiéndose debajo de su pollera hasta que alcanzó su ropa interior.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde su última vez juntos? Aoko no podía recordarlo. Pero si recordaba cómo era hacer el amor con Kaito… La sensación de sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos como si fueran uno solo, sus dedos curiosos moviéndose sobre su cuerpo como si tratara de desentrañar algún truco debajo de su piel, la caricia de su lengua sobre las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo (una vez le dijo que había tomado como misión personal encontrar todas esas partes), los escalofríos que ella provocaba en él cuando decidía explorar su cuerpo, sus gemidos llenando el silencio de la habitación, las sábanas arrugadas impregnadas con su aroma…el amor que sentían por el otro expresado en cada uno de sus movimientos…

Sin embargo, en ese momento… Aunque Kaito la estaba tocando como antes, tentándola como solía hacerlo, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara como solo _él_ podía hacerlo, su corazón no podía ceder por completo ante él.

"¡N-No me toques! ¡Ahhh!" Gimió.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto?" Kaito sonrió frotando sus dedos contra su parte sensible. "Ya estas toda mojada."

"¡E-Estás equivo-vocado!" La cara de Aoko no podía volverse más roja de lo que ya estaba. "¡Soltame maldita sea!" Finalmente, después de todos sus movimientos bruscos, una de sus piernas logró liberarse y no dudó en golpearlo fuertemente en el estómago.

'_¡Mierda!' _Kaito se detuvo inmediatamente; una mano se ubicó sobre el estómago abusado y bajó la cabeza escondiendo su expresión de dolor. Había olvidado por completo lo mucho que dolían las patadas de Aoko.

"Ah…¡Por eso te dije que pares! ¡Si intentas algo otra vez te vuelvo a pegar!" Se sentía con más confianza después de pegarle. Casi se sentía como en los viejos tiempos…solo que este Kaito reaccionaba bastante diferente a sus amenazas.

Vió que se recuperaba rápidamente y, antes de que pudiera defenderse, él alcanzó su cintura para voltearla y así estuviera mirando para abajo. "¡Hey! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!" Una vez más, sintió su mano sobre su ropa interior, esta vez removiéndolas por completo. "¡Para! ¡Te dije que pares!"

Se paralizó, mirando como él extendía su brazo para agarrar de una de las mesas de luz un pequeño paquete de aluminio. "¿¡Qué!? No… ¡Para!"

Dos dedos entraron por completo en ella, haciendo que se retorciera y gimiera. "¡Ah! ¡Ahhh! Para…Kuroba…"

Kaito soltó una pequeño risa. "Parece que hasta un despreciable ladrón como yo puede excitarte…"

"¡No seas ridículo!" Giró su cabeza para mirar furiosa al ladrón. "Si haces eso, ¡es obvio que una chica va a reaccionar así!" _'Ni loca voy a admitirlo…'_

"En ese caso…" Agregó un tercer dedo…y luego un cuarto, penetrándolos suavemente y doblándolos un poco para agregar placer.

"¡AHH! ¡UAHHH!"

"¿Qué tal esto?"

"¡Ugh…es-! ¡Hah! Ah…"

"¡Hmph! Lo encontré." Kaito sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Ah! ¡Ugh! ¡AHHH!" Aoko gritó un gemido largo y estremecedor cuando finalmente se vino. Kaito sacó su mano, ahora completamente húmeda. Incluso el interior de los muslos de Aoko estaban empapados de su propio orgasmo.

"Oh wow…¿tan bueno estuvo?" Kaito sonrió mirando su mano mojada.

A Aoko le estaba costando respirar con normalidad. "No…es…así…"Estaba pensando furiosa como su comportamiento orgulloso aún reaccionaba a su actitud arrogante, cuando sintió que se movía detrás de ella; el sonido distante de un paquete de aluminio siendo rasgado llegó a sus oídos.

"Ahora empieza la verdadera diversión."

"¿Huh…?" Y pudo sentirlo; algo cálido y grande metiéndose dentro en ella, extendiendo sus paredes internas pero al mismo tiempo llenándola por dentro con una inesperada ola de placer y plenitud. "¡UAHHHH!"

Kaito lanzó un gruñido, empujando lentamente su miembro más adentro de ella.

"¡Ugh! ¡Para! ¡No!"

"S-Solo un poco más…"

"¡No! ¡No lo hagas!"

Con un último empujón, sus caderas estaban completamente presionadas contra las de la chica. La sensación de su miembro envuelto por completo en sus paredes ajustadas estaba volviéndolo loco. "Ahh…entró por completo…"

Aoko se sentía tan avergonzada hasta el punto de no atreverse a levantar la cabeza. _'Por favor, apúrate…siento que voy a explotar…'_

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Kaito comenzó a moverse; penetrándola lentamente con delicadeza, haciendo que Aoko quisiera maullar por la dulce fricción. No queriendo darle ese placer, ella cubrió sus gemidos y gritos con la almohada, preguntándose cómo podía sentir placer en esa situación.

Kaito comenzó a moverse más rápido, sus propios gemidos se tornaron más fuertes cuando el final estaba casi alcanzándolos. Un velo de lujuria cubría su visión, sus manos tocaban todo lo que podían alcanzar, su lengua bailaba por la curva de su espalda. La había extrañado tanto…

Finalmente, con una última embestida, ambos cuerpos experimentaron fuegos artificiales explotando dentro de ellos, llenando por completo sus almas con una sensación olvidada de plenitud. Por un breve momento, ellos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que ambos querían, _necesitaban_, esa liberación.

Aoko tardó un par de segundos en recuperar su aliento y en tratar de organizar su mente confusa y volada. "A-Apurate y sacalo…¡I-Idiota!"

Para su alivio, hizo lo que le pidió. Pero luego la dio vuelta una vez más, esta vez mirando hacia arriba, y comenzó a sacarse su camisa.

"¿Por-Por qué? No puede ser…" Aoko tartamudeó.

Un Kaito sin camisa y sonriendo ampliamente estaba inclinado sobre ella; su torso y sus brazos desnudos, con músculos moderadamente marcados, hacían que el rojo de su cara se intensificara aún más de ser posible. "Aún no terminamos…recién estamos empezando."

Ubicó las piernas de la chica alrededor de sus caderas y la penetró una vez más.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahhhhn! ¡Para! ¡Ahhhh!"

Usó sus brazos para abrir sus piernas aún mas, llegando cada vez más profundo con cada embestida. Justo cuando Aoko pensó que no iba a poder soportarlo más, Kaito bajó la cabeza usando sus dedos para agarrarla firmemente del mentón y la besó profundamente, introduciendo su lengua para explorar la boca de la chica con fervor.

En ese momento, en lo más profundo de su alborotada y confusa mente, Aoko se dio cuenta que ese había sido su primer beso en mucho tiempo…Sus labios tenían el mismo sabor, increíblemente cálidos con una pizca de chocolate y una ligera sensación de travesura que la volvía loca por más.

Su cuerpo comenzaba lentamente a rendirse.

"Buena chica…" Murmuró lamiendo sus labios en el proceso, volviendo a incrementar de velocidad sus embestidas.

"Ahh… ¡Ahhh! Ngh- K- Kai-" Aoko maulló. Su cuerpo comenzó a traicionarla y comenzó a responder a las caricias de Kaito.

Este fue el punto donde la memoria de Aoko comenzó a volverse confusa… Lo que vino después…

"Aoko…" La imagen borrosa de Kaito estaba sonriendo tristemente sobre ella. Gotas de sudor corrian por la frente del chico haciendo que su pelo se pegara a su cara. E imposibles ojos azules, que para este punto se encontraban completamente dilatados, la miraban a ella con una pasión y lujuria ilimitadas. "Ódiame… Despréciame… Y nunca me olvides…"

…fue una confesión de Kaito, el hombre que la había encerrado ahí…

"Y por favor…mátame…"

…y nunca llegó a sus oídos…

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaaa gente bella! Finalmente estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo! Razón de la demora? Umm…me creerían si les dijera que vi un conejo blanco y decidí perseguirlo y después me caí en un agujero donde había muchos objetos flotando y después…**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado! Que final, eh? Jajaja! Les prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser igual de…ejem…intenso ;)**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Butterfly-chan**_


End file.
